Earth Station Antennas utilize a reflector to concentrate satellite signals upon a sub reflector and or feed assembly. A large reflector concentrates weak signals, enabling low power high bandwidth satellite communications.
Large reflectors may be formed from a plurality of segments that are interconnected to form the desired reflector surface. Although smaller reflector segments improve the portability and repairability of the resulting antenna, each additional segment interconnection introduces the opportunity for shape errors in the assembled reflector due to cumulative misalignment and or warping of the individual segments.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.